


My Head Hurts

by razqew



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Hamburg Era, M/M, Mind Control, Telekinesis, of course some mclennon, people getting hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razqew/pseuds/razqew
Summary: Ringo has a mysterious illness what has been annoying him for years. One night Ringo starts hearing a weird voice from the kitchen. But that wasn't the only weird thing what happened to him. There's something more frightening and more dangerous. Ringo's not sure is he going to survive it.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Kudos: 7





	1. The Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic what has more than 2 words so excuse the mistakes and everything. 
> 
> But oh well.. enjoy

Ringo was sitting alone drinking his beer in a club while watching everybody else having fun and laughing. He was sad, but wasn't sure why. Maybe because he was lonely and always alone? Or maybe because of his special illness he had. The bloody illness who nobody knew what it really was and why he had it. Ringo had to take 3 pills a day what he hated the most. But there really wasn't any other choice, because he didn't want to get an awful headache and a stomach ache if he stopped taking the pills. Ringo already once experienced it and he didn't want to feel it ever again.

He looked at his watch. It was exactly 11 pm so Ringo took his little pill box from his pocket and ate the last pill of the day. Then he finished up his beer and headed back home. It was November 12th and the weather getting colder every day in Hamburg. Ringo didn't mind at first, but now he really wants to get quickly back home, take a hot shower, hide under a blanket and enjoy the warmth. 

When Ringo was in his small flat he left his jacket on the ground and took a refreshing hot shower. After the nice shower Ringo looked at the clock. It was almost midnight, so he went to bed and tried to get some sleep. He knew that he couldn't get any sleep. He never could. Except tonight.

  
Ringo was sleeping comfortably. But then suddenly Ringo started hearing a weird voice. He got up and walked closer to the voice what came from the kitchen. The voice didn't sound familiar, but it still felt like he knew what it was. He walked down the stairs and looked into the kitchen. Nobody was there and Ringo was confused. _Where does the voice come then, if nobody's there?_ It was like someone was talking in the kitchen. Or should he say _it was talking_ , because the voice didn't sound like a human. It wasn't English and surely any other language either. But still Ringo knew that the voice was talking and he understood it.

The voice wanted Ringo to do something. Ringo didn't know what, but he came closer and closer to the voice. It was dark so it had to be still night. Ringo wanted to stop and go back to bed, but his legs didn't want to obey him. Finally Ringo stopped. He was in his kitchen where the voice was louder. Ringo didn't know what to do. Should he say something to it or go to bed and forget everything about the voice what woke him up. Something in the back of his head wanted to know more information about the voice what was flowing around the kitchen.

"Hello?" Ringo finally said after a while standing in the kitchen. He didn't know what else to say, so he waited for an answer.

There was silence. The voice just disappeared and it was quieter than ever. _Did he imagine the voice? No, it had to be real,_ he thought. Ringo shook his head and walked back to his room.

When he was back in his room the voice came back. Now it was inside his head and much louder. Ringo held his head. The voice was too loud which made him nauseous. Ringo wanted to scream from the pain he was going through. He was sure he was going to faint any second now. Then again silence. Ringo had no idea what the voice was trying to tell him. But Ringo didn't think about it. Now he was just enjoying the peaceful silence. Ringo lied on his bed and fell asleep.

****

The sun was shining bright from the window right on Ringo's face. He groaned and covered his eyes with his hands. Ringo was lying on his bed for a while and trying to remember what happened last night. He couldn't remember anything. Only one thing popped up in his mind. The awful pain he had last night. But why and where did it came from. Ringo was trying his best to remember, but nothing. Absolutely nothing. 

Ringo got out of bed and went to eat. It was 10 o'clock in the morning. He made himself some toast and poured a glass of apple juice for breakfast. Ringo sat down to the table and ate his breakfast while thinking what should he do today. He could go outside and walk around Hamburg. It's better than sitting home all day. After Ringo finished his toast and apple juice he took his pill and got dressed. 

Ringo stepped outside and locked the door behind him. He was walking in the sidewalk looking around and trying to catch his eyes on something interesting. 

He had been walking for an hour now. Ringo hadn't seen anything interesting yet, so he kept walking and wishing to find something appealing. 

Then he heard music coming from a club he haven't been. Ringo walked in the club what was filled with the loud music. He looked at the band what was playing on the stage. They played very well. Ringo sat down near the stage and enjoyed the music. He was looking more closely at the band members, but then his eyes remained staring at the lead guitarist. The guitarist was really good with his hands and didn't make any mistakes. Not even small ones.

_And he looked really good too._

Ringo shook off his last thought of the lead guitarist and got up to take something to drink.

He got himself a small drink and went back to his seat. Ringo continued staring at the lead guitarist. And at some point their gazes met. Ringo couldn't do anything else but smile at the guitarist and the guitarist grinned back at him. 

After the band's performance Ringo wanted to talk with the lead guitarist. There was something between them already and Ringo wanted to know more about him. He finally had a chance to get a friend. Ringo's been so lonely for years and now was the moment to have a new friend. 

He found the guitarist sitting alone at a table. Ringo walked closer to him and greeted the guitarist. The guitarist looked at him and waved shyly. 

"Can I sit here?" Ringo asked kindly and pointed at the seat.

"Sure" The guitarist quietly answered. He was nervously tapping his fingers on the table. 

"Great show today. I really liked it" Ringo said looking deeply into the guitarist's eyes. He had lovely brown eyes and Ringo could just stare at them forever.

"Oh uhh thanks. It's great that at least someone liked it. Others seems to fall asleep while we're playing" he answered while scratching his head. He didn't really believe that people liked their performances.

"But I'm George by the way. George Harrison."

"Well nice to meet ya George. I'm Ringo Starr" 

Ringo was so happy to talk with someone. And especially someone who was really interesting and good looking. George seemed to be a nice lad and Ringo loved talking with him. More than anything else. 

George and Ringo were having a nice conversation, laughing at each others jokes and Ringo was having his greatest day of his life. He was starting to like George more and more. And George liked him too. They were talking for hours. Ringo could talk forever with George, but George had to go. It was 3 pm and George said that he had an important thing to do. Ringo wondered what was so important on Sunday. It was probably some band stuff or he had to go see his family. Ringo didn't bother to ask and he had to prepare for some band stuff too. Ringo had his own gig tomorrow. How could he forget that.

George waved at him while walking out of the club and Ringo waved back. 

Ringo was walking back home and humming happily. What a great day he had. At home Ringo spent the rest of the day watching TV and thinking about George. Oh what a wonderful fella George is.

Ringo ate some snack and went to bed. He was turning around and trying to find a good position. Ringo couldn't sleep at all. He was thinking about George again. _Would he see George again tomorrow? What if Ringo wouldn't see_ _George ever again._ Ringo couldn't get these thoughts out of his head. And then Ringo realized.

_He loved George._


	2. The Dark Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo has been thinking about George and he's nervous if he's ever going to meet George ever again.

Ringo had been awake for hours now. He couldn't sleep, because his mind couldn't stop thinking about George. Ringo really loved George. Even when they had been known each other for only a day now. There was something special in George. Something which made him whole. Ringo stoop up next to the bed. He needed some fresh air. Maybe that would help him sleep better. Ringo took his jacket and stepped outside. He looked up at the sky. The sky was full of bright stars. It was so peaceful and quiet. And the moon was so big and yellow. Ringo was never interested of outer space, but now he wanted to know everything about it. Then he could talk about it to George. He would probably love it. Or Ringo hoped so. 

  
There he was sitting on his porch and looking at the beautiful sky. Ringo would have stayed longer on his porch, but it was getting cold so he went back inside and tried to get some sleep. His bed felt so warm and comfy. Ringo wrapped himself in the blanket and quickly fell asleep. 

  
The next morning Ringo woke up feeling great. He never had slept so well. Did going outside for fresh air it really help him? Well then he should do it more often. Ringo started to pack all the necessary stuff he needed for the gig. He had a feeling that the gig would the best of all the others. Ringo didn't have a reason why he just felt it would. 

  
Ringo ate some breakfast and took a quick shower before he had to get going. Ringo got everything ready and went to the club where he had his show.

  
At the club Ringo met up with Rory and others. He put his drum kit in place and had a chat with them before they had to start.

  
The gig went well, but Ringo was still feeling very stressed. He was thinking about George while drumming. Looking around the club and wishing that George was sitting somewhere. Ringo felt stupid. Of course George wasn't here, why would he? 

  
Ringo was walking outside and looking around to find George somewhere. Anywhere. He should be still in Hamburg. He couldn't have just left without saying anything to Ringo. Right? Ringo wanted to be with George. He needed George. But there wasn't a trace of George. There was only a dark sky above him. Ringo wished that the stars could talk to him and tell where love of his life was. Ringo had been so lonely all these years and when he finally found the one he deeply loves, it was all gone in a blink of an eye. It was just silence again. But Ringo didn't want silence anymore. He was sure about it now. 

  
He went in the park nearby and sat on a bench. Why was he trying so hard? He probably didn't even deserve to be loved. Especially by a person who was so kind and talented. Ringo looked up at the sky again. Now there was darkness. Only darkness. Not a single star shining up there. The park was empty and dark too. There was just Ringo sitting alone in the emptiness. And the emptiness felt so heavy. Heavier than ever. Ringo felt a tear fall on his cold hand. And later another one dropped. He buried his face in his hands. How could he cry so much just because of a man he met in the club. 

  
It was 10 pm and really cold. Ringo was still sitting in the park and getting himself cold. Ringo should go back home. There was no one who even needed him. No one who cared. So there was no reason to go back home. Ringo managed to get up and walk towards his home. It was so dark that he didn't see that was he walking in in the middle of the road. He would soon be hit by a car. And that's what he was wanting right now. 

  
Ringo was back at his flat and he was so cold that he left his jacket on. Ringo didn't bother to put the lights on so he blindly tried to find his way in his bedroom. He dropped himself on the bed and was too tired to think about anything. 

  
He hadn't slept at all. He was just lying on the bed and looking at the ceiling. And his head was hurting so much. Maybe because he haven't taken his pills. But he was too tired to get up and take them. So he had to cope with the pain somehow now. Ringo was starting to feel dizzy. He couldn't' keep his eyes open anymore and the pain was eating him more and more. Last thing he remembered saying was that his head hurts. 

  
_He woke up and saw that he was on a beach. Ringo had never been at the beach he was right now. It was dark and he could hear someone talk. But who? Ringo wasn't sure, but now it was clearly a person and more precisely the person was from Liverpool, but it wasn't George. He started walking towards the voice. His shoes were full of water and it felt awful. Ringo saw a raven haired man from the distance. He saw the man's sad face. The man seemed to be as lost as Ringo was. The raven haired man was yelling someone's name. Ringo needed to get closer to hear him better. The closer he walked to the man, the darker everything became. Now Ringo was close enough to hear him._

  
_"Where am I! Is anybody there! Please someone help!" the man was screaming out of his lungs. Ringo tried to answer but he couldn't open his mouth. It was so dark that he didn't see the man anymore. Ringo followed the screaming voice._

  
_Ringo saw the man finally. Ringo tried to speak again, but nothing came out of his mouth. He walked in front of the man. The raven haired man looked at Ringo with his hazel eyes._

  
_"Do you know where are we?" The man asked. Ringo still couldn't speak so he shook his head._

_"Oh well this is some shitty dream anyway, so why should I even care."_

  
_Wait. Are they in the same dream? Or is this just something what his dream is making up?_

  
_"W-why are you saying that this is a dream?" Ringo finally got some words out._

  
_"Because I went to sleep in a hotel room with my friends and I'm pretty sure this isn't real so it's a dream then. God why am I explaining this to a person in my dream." The man crossed his arms and looked at the shorter man._

  
_"Well I don't think that two persons can be in the same dream, but here we are I guess."_

  
_"Wait so you're a real person? But how are we both here then?"_

  
_"I have no idea." Or do I? Maybe I made this happen. Or maybe he did this. I don't know._

_Ringo had no idea how and why could this happen. Two persons in a same dream. Talking to each other. This is should be impossible. But still it's happening right now._

  
_"Oh alright then. I'm uhm, I'm Paul if you needed to know that._

_"I'm Ring-" He tried to say his name before Paul interrupted him._

_"Are you Ringo Starr?" Paul asked curiously._

_"H-how did you know my name?"_

_"Well y'know George has been telling things about meeting you and y'know all those sort of things."_

_"Oh." So George has been thinking about him too. And telling about Ringo to his friends. Maybe George really liked him._

_"You said that you were in a hotel sleeping. Could we meet somewhere or I don't know. If you want?"_

_"Yeah sure! I really want to know what the hell is going on and I guess it would be better to talk for real and not in some weird dream."_

_"Uhh do you know the park? It was called Planten un Blomen or something like that. I think that would be a nice place."_

_"Okay let's meet there if we get out of this dream sometime soon."_

It took a moment until everything darkened and Ringo was awake again. It's 6 am, Ringo took an apple with him and started walking towards the park. 

At the park he noticed Paul sitting next to an other guy on a bench. They were staring at each other very closely. They were so close that it looked like they were about to kiss. How romantic they looked while sitting on the bench around the beautiful trees and the blue sky.

Ringo hoped that some day he and George would have a beautiful moment like that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a quick and messy thing to write but the next chapter will be better. I mean I hope.. But here was a little taste of the wonderful mclennon couple and probably the next chapter will be full of it. So... be prepared!


End file.
